


oc/canon is valid and so is g'raha getting laid

by shslivalice



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Playful Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shslivalice/pseuds/shslivalice
Summary: 'My favorite mount to ride is G'raha Tia's crystal dick.'quick drabble of g'raha seeing if his dick still works on his wife





	oc/canon is valid and so is g'raha getting laid

"So," Bolormaa said - the gentle Au Ra who G'raha had fallen in love with - "I have an, um, embarrassing question."

G'raha Tia and Bolormaa Sagahl were in bed, cuddled close, in their basement. The only light flickering was from a small magitek device, one of the gifts they'd been given for their wedding. "Shoot," G'raha said, cuddling a little closer to her. Oh, how he loved her - his little goddess, one from a broken timeline. Even though he'd been turned into a robot, he was fine.

Well, except for the spread of crystal across his body. Perhaps it was part of being with her, but it was fine. Bolormaa gave an awkward look to him, touching his cheek. "Well, um. With how it spreads... um, the crystal..."

The poor dear couldn't seem to get it out, as she sat up in bed, looking away. "Is your... um... your privates..."

Both of them went quiet for a moment, before G'raha let out an embarrassed laugh. "Actually-- yes. Do you remember when I went for a wash a week ago and seemed quite distressed? It had spread there. But it still--"

"...Is it... fragile?" Bolormaa whispered, so very meekly. G'raha was quiet, before letting out another laugh.

"Only one way to find out!"

* * *

Her fingers were so gentle, glass-like crystal touching more glass-like crystal. Was this okay? Bolormaa was not sure. However, she looked at G'raha, and he was still getting turned on - his eyes trembling closed, his ears pressing backwards in pleasure.

Bolormaa smiled. "So it's still... yours?" she whispered, leaning down and kissing his hard cock. (Was it always hard now? Something she'd need to ask him.) As her lips left it, purple lipstick remaining stained on it, G'raha put a hand to the back of her head.

He had no idea why it had spread here, but he could feel everything. Just like before, her lips parted, his cock hard and needy. But, honestly, he only liked it from her. He only wanted her affection, her closeness, her love. "I love you," he whispered, before he began to purr - trying not to be too loud, but enjoying the moment - enjoying the blowjob from the Au Ra. Her fangs ran across the crystal, and it didn't hurt. Her hands moved to grip him, as G'raha felt his seed bubbling, felt it ready to fill her mouth. Usually, he'd keep it in there - but he had no clue if it'd become solid as well.

Within a moment, he had his answer, as gleaming cum dripped down his wifes' face. Glistening like the Tower, still liquid. Playfully, Bolormaa stood, pushing him down onto the bed. Perhaps he wasn't ready for round two... but she was.

"You know... my favorite mount to ride is G'raha Tia's crystal dick."

**Author's Note:**

> blame FFXIV_CAH on twitter and my friends :p


End file.
